staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:45 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Potwór, boję się, odc. 23 (Backyardigans // Scared of you, ep. 23); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 09:15 Legenda Nezha - Rodzicielska miłość, odc. 25 (Parents’ Deep Love, ep. 25); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 09:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 196 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:35 Miejsce z historią - Węgrów - duma Krasińskich; cykl reportaży 10:50 Ostry dyżur Jedynki; magazyn medyczny 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Don Matteo IV - Paragraf 23, odc. 16 (Don Matteo IV, Comma 23); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1485; telenowela TVP 14:00 Uroczystości Świętych Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1835 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 15:55 Klan - odc. 1836 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5072 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5072); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5073 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5073); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 6/15 - Prasa szczególnej troski - txt.str.777; serial TVP 18:55 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Nie chce nam się spać!, odc. 38 (But we're not tired!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Gorycz tropików - odc. 1, Nowy świat (Tropiques amers, ep. 1 Un nouveau Monde) - txt.str.777 51'; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006) 21:30 Mrówki w samolocie (Swarm (aka Ants on a Plane)) 82'; film akcji kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 23:05 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 1 (Six Degrees ep. 1) 40'; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Rola życia (Role de sa vie, Le) 98'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2004) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Fitness club - odc. 19/26; serial TVP 06:25 Wspomnienie Olędrów; reportaż 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 16/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:20 MASH - odc. 63/225 (MASH (s. III, B 315)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 23; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Agnieszka Włodarczyk 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1737; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:10 Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Dżungla - odc. 3 (Planet Earth (II 3/6)) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:05 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 1/7 - Kurier z Ankary; serial TVP 14:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 103 Córka McLeoda (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (A McLeod daughter)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Violetta Villas 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 721; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 28; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 406 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Czarna wdowa (Black Widow (RHI)) 82'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:40 07 zgłoś się - odc. 2/21 - Wisior; serial TVP 22:45 Oficerowie - odc. 9/13 Dzieci i wdowy - txt.str.777 23:40 Oficerowie - odc. 10/13 Nieznani sprawcy - txt.str.777 00:40 Czy świat oszalał? - Afgańska heroina (Inside Afgan Heroin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:40 Oblicza Ziemi - Życie na wybrzeżach oceanów - odc. 6 (Project Earth - Coastal Life at the Indopacific - ep. 6); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:07 Pogoda Info 06:11 Info Poranek 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:38 Pogoda Info 06:41 Info Poranek 06:46 Serwis info flesz 06:48 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:12 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:37 Pogoda Info 07:39 Info Poranek 07.45 TV Lato 07.55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:06 Pogoda Info 08:10 Gość poranka 08:21 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Pogoda Info 08:37 Info Poranek 08.45 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08.50 Co warto wiedzieć 08.55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:11 Gość poranka 09:21 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:43 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda Info 10:22 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:17 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:11 Raport z Polski 13:27 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień 16:20 Biznes 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:43 Pogoda Info 16.45 Pogoda w regionie 16.50 Speed 2 17.00 Jedź bezpiecznie - magazyn 17:16 Raport z Polski 17.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17.50 Tematy dnia 18.00 TV Lato 18.10 Kontrapunkt - studio dokumentu i reportażu 18.50 Światowiec 19.20 Kalejdoskop regionalny 19:29 Pogoda Info 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 TV Lato 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda Info 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór 23:17 Raport z Polski 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:41 Pogoda Info 23:46 Lekarze w świecie przemocy - odc. 1/4 - Somalia (ep. 1 - Somalia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2006) 00:15 Miłość bez wizy; film dokumentalny 00:56 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:39 Raport z Polski 01:57 Info Dziennik 02:32 Sportowy Wieczór 02:42 Raport z Polski 02:53 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny 03:14 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:57 Raport z Polski 04:08 Info Dziennik 04:43 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 05:26 Dzika Polska - Polot trzmiela; serial dokumentalny 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Strażnik Teksasu (164) - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (17) - serial komediowy 09.30 90210 (17) - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Ostry dyżur 13 (61) - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Daleko od noszy 2 (12) - serial komediowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza plus (160) - serial komediowy 12.55 Mamuśki (17) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (17) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (42) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (165, 166) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (155) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (24) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (43) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (101) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Aniołki Charliego - film sensacyjny 22.05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (54) - serial kryminalny 23.05 Rodzinny interes - komedia kryminalna, USA 1989 01.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (12) - serial animowany 08.25 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (12) - serial animowany 08.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.45 Republika małolatów (12) - reality show 10.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.45 Mango - telezakupy 12.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (20) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Bez śladu (14) - serial kryminalny 21.50 Usta, usta (5) - serial komediowy 22.50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.50 Klub Szalonych Dziewic (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 00.50 Dr House (4) - serial obyczajowy 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.15 Telesklep 03.40 Tajemnice Smallville (20) - serial SF 04.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 05.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 60, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 147, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Zamiana Żon - Schmidt/Wełna - odc. 14, Polska 2007 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 62, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 121, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 41, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 148, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Zamiana Żon - Witkowscy/Lisowie - odc. 15, Polska 2007 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 63, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 116 21:00 Pająki - horror sf, USA 2000 22:55 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Bułgarii 23:55 Poznajcie Karen Taylor - odc. 8, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 0:30 Adam kontra Miłosz - odc. 9, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2007 1:05 Big Brother 5 - odc. 1, reality show, Polska 2008 2:00 Big Brother 5 - odc. 2, reality show, Polska 2008 3:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 3:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:19 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Nieprzemakalny kapturek 07:25 Maszyna zmian - TeleJulia; serial TVP 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 27 - Hazard; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:45 Zagadkowa blondynka - (3); zabawa quizowa 11:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 698; serial TVP 13:05 Festiwal harcerski 13:55 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż 14:10 Benefis - Bogusława Kaczyńskiego cz. 2 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Junak; magazyn 15:40 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1054* - Nam tu takich nie potrzeba; telenowela TVP 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1475; telenowela TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Koncert Fundacji Anny Dymnej - Razem Mimo Wszystko 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 53; serial komediowy TVP 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 54; serial komediowy TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki s. I - odc. 24/29 - Spotkanie z owcami (Medove s. II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Podróże z żartem - Podróże artystyczne (39); program rozrywkowy 21:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 22:05 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 18 - Struna; serial kryminalny 22:35 Polskie drogi - odc. 6/11* - Rocznica; serial TVP 24:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Namibijskie bezdroża - odc. 28; cykl reportaży 00:25 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 9; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 27 - Hazard; serial komediowy TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki s. I - odc. 24/29 - Spotkanie z owcami (Medove s. II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 11/19* - Żona na jedną noc 02:35 Saga Rodu Dreptaków 16. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej; koncert 03:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13; serial sensacyjny TVP 04:15 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny 04:35 W stronę Polski - Katja Sadziak; telenowela dokumentalna 05:05 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:50 Maryla Rodowicz i jej gitarzyści; koncert 06:35 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.35 Kuchnia po śląsku 12.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.00 Telezakupy 15.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 16.00 Miasto mam 16.35 Miasto rozrywki 17.00 Wakacje z TVS 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.10 Szaleństwa panny Ewy - polski film fabularny, 1984 20.20 A nom sie to podobo 21.00 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Nad Niemnem cz.II - polski film fabularny, 1986 00.15 Silesia Informacje 00.40 Wakacje z TVS 01.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.20 Miasto mam 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Turyści 02.35 Wakacje z TVS 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.45 A nom sie to podobo 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Miasto mam 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Ekofan TV Puls 6:00 Obieżyświat Odcinek: 3 7:00 McGregorowie Odcinek: 1 8:00 Telemarket 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 10:00 American Dreams Odcinek: 7 11:00 Dzieciaki z Einstein High Odcinek: 8 11:30 Nieśmiertelny Odcinek: 35 12:30 Telemarket 13:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 57 13:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 168 14:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 169 15:40 Księżycowa zatoka 17:30 Nieśmiertelny Odcinek: 36 18:30 Był sobie wynalazcy Odcinek: 20 19:00 Jetsonowie Odcinek: 22 19:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 14 20:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 45 20:30 Szpital - nagłe przypadki 21:30 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 1 22:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 80 23:00 Czerwona zagłada 1:00 Nocne hity 4:00 Programy powtórkowe Cinemax 6:00 Morderstwo księżnej Diany 7:30 Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy 9:10 W zawieszeniu 11:00 Wiem, że wiesz 12:20 Wszystko płynie 14:00 Pole miłości 15:40 Morderstwo księżnej Diany 17:10 Wielka ucieczka 20:00 Zakochany Szekspir 22:00 Życie 23:35 Coś 1:20 Magiczny pocałunek 1:55 Podróż do raju 3:50 Miłość naznaczona śmiercią Cinemax 2 6:00 Jesus Christ Superstar 7:45 Wielki kłopot 9:15 Najlepsi reżyserzy 9:40 Łzy mojej matki 11:15 Amal 12:55 Ostateczny argument 13:15 Bilet do Korsoru 15:00 Płonące siodła 16:30 Kapitan Abu Raed 18:10 W zawieszeniu 20:00 Poza prawem 21:45 Po napadzie 23:20 Mandrake Odcinek: 2 0:10 Henry Fool 2:30 Somnambulizm 4:10 Eden jest na zachodzie 5:30 Najlepsi reżyserzy BBC One South East 06:00 Breakfast 09:15 Heir Hunters 10:00 Homes Under the Hammer 11:00 Real Rescues 11:45 Cash in the Attic 12:15 Bargain Hunt 13:00 BBC News at One 13:30 South East Today 13:45 Doctors 14:15 Murder, She Wrote 15:00 BBC News 15:05 ZingZillas 15:25 Zoo Factor 15:45 MySay 15:50 OOglies 16:05 Natural Born Hunters 16:35 Horrible Histories 17:00 Newsround 17:15 Weakest Link 18:00 BBC News at Six 18:30 South East Today 19:00 The One Show 19:30 EastEnders 19:57 BBC News and Regional News 20:00 Holby City 21:00 The Silence 22:00 BBC News at Ten 22:25 South East Today 22:35 Between Life and Death 23:25 Lady in the Water 01:05 Weatherview 01:10 The Edible Garden 01:40 Raymond Blanc's Kitchen Secrets 02:10 Theo's Adventure Capitalists 03:10 Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is 04:10 Joins BBC News BBC Two 06:00 Harry and Toto 06:10 Bob the Builder: Project Build It 06:20 Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service 06:35 Guess with Jess 06:50 Pingu 06:55 Harry and Toto's World of Opposites 07:00 Everything's Rosie 07:10 dirtgirldworld 07:23 Bob's Mini Projects 07:25 LazyTown 07:50 Charlie and Lola 08:00 Da Dick and Dom Dairies 08:30 Ed and Oucho's Excellent Inventions 09:00 Roar 09:30 Gimme a Break 10:00 Copycats 10:25 Angus and Cheryl 10:30 Deadly 60 11:00 Sam and Mark's Guide to Dodging Disaster 11:10 The Flintstones 11:35 The Flintstones 12:00 Daily Politics 12:30 Working Lunch 13:00 The World at War 13:50 Hands on Nature 14:00 Open Gardens 14:30 Ready Steady Cook 15:00 Diagnosis Murder 15:45 Flog It! 16:30 Ben Fogle's Escape in Time 17:15 Escape to the Country 18:00 Eggheads 18:30 Antiques Road Trip 19:00 Antiques Master 19:30 University Challenge 20:00 Top Gear 21:00 That Mitchell and Webb Look 21:30 Shooting Stars 22:00 Miranda 22:30 Newsnight 23:20 How to Beat Tough Times: Money Watch 00:20 University Challenge 00:50 Joins BBC News BBC Three 19:00 T in the Park 20:00 Don't Tell the Bride 21:00 The Mighty Boosh 21:30 The Mighty Boosh 22:00 EastEnders 22:30 Mongrels 23:00 Family Guy 23:25 Family Guy 23:45 The Mighty Boosh 00:15 The Mighty Boosh 00:45 Mongrels 01:15 Don't Tell the Bride 02:15 WAGs, Kids and World Cup Dreams 03:15 Bizarre ER 03:45 T in the Park 04:45 The Real Hustle 05:15 Great Movie Mistakes BBC Four 19:00 World News Today 19:30 Only Connect 20:00 Last Chance to See 21:00 John Sergeant on Tracks of Empire 22:00 Live Aid 23:30 Forever Young: How Rock 'n' Roll Grew Up 00:30 Classic Albums 01:25 John Sergeant on Tracks of Empire 02:25 Last Chance to See 03:25 John Sergeant on Tracks of Empire BBC News 06:00 Breakfast (BBC News Channel) 08:30 BBC News 09:00 BBC News 10:00 BBC News 11:00 BBC News 12:00 BBC News 13:00 BBC News at One 13:30 BBC News 14:00 BBC News 15:00 BBC News 16:00 BBC News 17:00 BBC News 18:00 BBC News at Six 18:30 BBC News 18:45 Sportsday 19:00 BBC News 20:00 BBC News 21:00 BBC News 22:00 BBC News at Ten 23:00 BBC News 23:30 HARDtalk 00:00 BBC News 00:30 BBC World News America 01:00 BBC News 01:30 ABC World News with Diane Sawyer 02:00 BBC News 02:30 The Record 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Reporters 04:00 BBC News 04:30 HARDtalk 05:00 BBC World News 05:30 World Business Report BBC Parliament 06:00 House of Lords 09:00 The Record 09:30 House of Lords 13:10 Questions and Statements 14:30 House of Commons 15:30 House of Commons 23:40 The Records 00:10 Daily Politics 00:40 The Record 01:10 House of Commons 02:05 The Record 02:35 House of Commons 03:35 Questions and Statements 04:45 Lords Questions 05:20 Laying Down the Law 05:30 The Record BBC HD 16:00 Antiques Roadshow 17:00 Flog It! 17:45 Doctor Who Confidential 18:30 Doctors 19:00 The One Show 19:30 Hole in the Wall 20:00 Top Gear 21:00 The Silence 22:00 That Mitchell and Webb Look 22:30 Shooting Stars 23:00 Mongrels 23:30 Stanley Park 00:00 Between Life and Death 00:50 A Little Later